


My Love for You is Endless

by lovelychansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelychansoo/pseuds/lovelychansoo
Summary: Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo a soundwave ring and Kyungsoo doesn't know what it means.





	My Love for You is Endless

**Author's Note:**

> This is another trash of mine OMG.
> 
> HAPPY CHANSOO DAY EVERYONE!!!

Chanyeol is beautiful.

As I watch him sleep, eyes closed tight, lips parted slightly, arms wrapping around my waist, Chanyeol is beautiful.

Chanyeol always wants to cuddle with me every after the heat-sharing-scene we do. Well, who am I to resist him. I'm just as gay as one can be, and yes I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Park Chanyeol.

The past weeks were really tiring. Schedule full of rehearsals, workshops, recordings, shootings. And to relieve ourselves from the stress and tiredness we're going through, Chanyeol and I do some naughty things inside our shared bedroom.

It's been years since we started doing it. I was only 19 when we were still curious about these things so we decided to explore some of it with each other. The pleasure that one-time gave us led us to another and another until it became a hobby, doing it everytime we're bored or somewhat stress. Adding the factor that we're all men living in the same roof with raging hormones and curious minds.

 

Who am I to refuse to be fucked by Mr. Park Chanyeol, anyway? God, he's so damn hot, damn good.

 

"We're best friends. No emotions. Just for fun. Just... curiousity." Chanyeol said one time before we did it. I was sure of myself that these are just the reasons behind these acts but, as time passed by, as we do it more often than usual, I realized I agreed to this not because I'm just a curious human being but I'm actually in love with him and loves doing it.

I loved him the first time he talked to me. I loved him the first time we rode that same subway train on our way home, the first time we shared an order of takoyaki because we're out of budget and we couldn't afford to buy one for each.

But poor me, who is just a best friend to him, for i have to hide these feelings to not ruin everything. We've been friends for so long, adding the fact we're working with each other, and with other members too, I can't just ruin everything just because of this unrequited love. No.

At this point of my life, I think being his best friend has its own advantage.

 

And, I fucking love to be his best friend with sexual benefit.

 

 

I decided to get out of my bed and search for something edible in the kitchen. Everyone's still in their rooms except for Minseok-hyung who's having his favorite morning coffee in the bar.

"You guys were so loud last night. I should have requested to make your room sound proofed."

"Yeah, good morning hyung."

I grabbed the nearest mug in me and made myself a coffee, and sat beside Minseok-hyung.

"Kyungsoo, you okay?"

"Yeah, just really tired and all."

"Yes, we are. But you don't look just physically tired. You also looked emotionally... tired too."

I just raised an eyebrow to him. What is he saying? I'm all fine. It's understandable i look like mess. It's hard to keep catching up with our schedules, plus well... last night.

"Oh, yeah. Nothing. Just remember Kyungsoo, hyung is always here. You can talk to me if you think you can't hold it anymore." He said as he leave the bar, put his emptied mug in the sink, and went in his room.

What was that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days passed by quickly, tomorrow will be the release of our new album. It also means more hectic schedule will come in our way. Promotions, fansigns, fanmeets.

I was sitting on the corner of my bed when the door suddenly opened. A giant came in.

"Hey. Deep in thoughts?"

"Uhm, not really. Just... tired."

"Good. You should rest now. We have a lot of things to do for the next days. No, I mean weeks."

He said as he sat beside me, placing his hands at my knee.

"Well, yeah. I already took a shower so I'm gonna sleep now and skip dinner. Just tell them."

I lazily fall my back at the bed and faced the side counterpart to where chanyeol is.

I felt the corner of my bed released some weight and afterwards, a door openning and a water running.

Not that long when i felt my eyelids closed tight and all I can remember is someone caressing my arms and pulling the blanket up to my shoulders.

 

The next day, I woke up in my bed with an arm wrapping my waist.

"Good morning Soo. You awake now?"

A deep voice startled me, breathing against my ears.

"Y... yeah. What are you... doing?"

"Sorry I can't sleep last night and you know how comfortable you are as my pillow, right?" He said, looking at me smiling widely, as he stand up, getting out of my bed, and walk his path to the bathroom.

He stopped in the middle of it as if he remembered something. He looked at me.

"Oh!"

He walked to his bedside drawer, got something, and sat at the edge of his bed, facing me.

"I have to give you something. I didn't gave you this last night because I'd rather let you sleep than take this nonsense. So... here."

And suddenly, a round shape thing came to my sight.

It's a ring with something engraved in it. It's like a...

"A soundwave ring." He started as I looked at him.

"Well, it's kinda corny I know but... I also have one for myself."

I looked at the ringand at him, and the ring again and him again. I'm... confused. (Not about my sexuality cause ever since I met this giant, I knew to myself I'm gay for him.)

"H... hey! It's a ring, yeah. Come on, take it." He said as he grab my hands and place the ring to my palms, smiling awkwardly.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom door again.

"You can throw it if you don't want it."

He said before closing the door, not looking at me.

 

 

 

"Hello! Good afternoon!"

I said as I smiled to the girl in front of me.

Days went by quickly. It's the second week of our promotion for our newest album.

Everytime we release a new album, we always gather for dinner and have some drinks, trying not to think about the busy shedules ahead of us.

EXO-Ls never let us down. We always win on different music shows. They show care to us, especially about our health. They're really lovable fans.

And today, to thank the fans, is our first fanmeet for the album.

 

"Oppa, you're wearing a ring! It's so cute! May I know where did you buy that ring?" The fan asked, looking at it.

Ah. The ring. It's been a week since I got this and decided to wear it.

"Ah! Is it? It's a gift from Chanyeol!"

As I said those words, her eyes went wide, like I just said something that made her really happy.

It's been a week but me and Chanyeol never really talked about it. Like, what was this all about. What is the meaning of him giving me a ring (and he also has one for himself). And importantly, what are the words behind the soundwave.

 

Okay. I don't wanna assume anything just because he gave me this ring. But, lately, he's became more clingy. Like, he's being more affectionate towards me.

Chanyeol is never a clingy person. Yes, he is loud but never clingy.

He's not comfortable when someone places their hands on his thighs. He's not comfortable when someone hugs him from behind. He's not comfortable when someone touches his chest or tummy.

He's also not into hugging someone. He's not into showing his brotherly love into clinginess.

I'm always an opposite of him.

It's a natural of me to put my hands into someone's skin. I may be seemed quiet but I'm way more clingy than Chanyeol.

Maybe Chanyeol is now used to my clinginess that's why he never complained to me. I mean, we've been friends for years, together for long (and we had fucked each other a lot of times), so it's normal.

But, lately, even before he gave me this ring, he's more into skinships... towards me.

Okay, I didn't assume things right away. I tried to observe his actions to other members too but, nothing changed.

I don't want to give hope to my hopeless heart but, I'm just a fragile gay human being.

 

~~~~~~~

"Soo."

A deep voice saying my name, mint breath against my ears, arms wrapping my waist.

A giant hugging me from behind.

"Yeah?"

"You tired?"

O... kay? As usual.

 

 

"Yeah. But still good enough to be fucked."

...

Did I mention to all of you that chanyeol loves cuddling?

Yeah. I think I did already.

It feels good. A giant spooning me.

No.

 

The love of my life, arms wrapped in me, legs tangled with mine, lips touching the tip of my hair. It feels... terribly good.

 

How can I not love him? Just... how.

 

"Chanyeolie."

"Hmm?"

 

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

"Yeah, Soo. I love you too."

 

"No. I love you."

 

"Soo, yes. I kno-"

 

"I LOVE YOU."

This time, facing him, looking directly into his eyes.

 

 

"... What?"

 

I'm doomed.

 

The moment I saw his confused face, I quickly got out of my bed and wore my clothes.

 

"Soo-"

"You know what, Chanyeol? Nevermind what I've said."

"Wait, Soo. You-"

"Shut up, Park Chanyeol."

 

And with that, I walked my way out of the room, with a door slammed behind me.

 

Fuck.

 

 

I walked out, being outside the room isn't enough nor being outside the dorms. I don't care if it's 2 in the morning. I have to go somewhere but that house.

 

What have I just did?

No.

 

What have I just thought?

 

Fuck this ring. Fuck this feelings.

 

I looked on it the other way. I thought the reason behind these things-the ring and all those clinginess and sweetness-is because it's his way to confess that he feels the same way!

And this ring gave me the courage to say how I feel! I thought...

 

it would be the start of the new us.

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

 

All my efforts for years are now gone.

 

Friendship ruined.

 

Soon, the group will be affected too.

 

And most importantly,

 

no more hot nights with my best friend.

 

 

 

It's getting cold when I finally decided to walk my way home.

As I entered the house, the first thing came to my mind is

 

Where should I sleep?

 

I decided to have a warm drink first. Maybe it can help me relax a little bit.

 

"Sehun? You still up?" I said as I saw a familiar broad shoulders in front of my eyes.

"No, hyung. I'm just a hologram. Obviously I am. Hunger woke me up." He said as he rolled his eyes to me. What a brat.

 

 

And an idea crossed my mind.

 

 

"I'll cook for you. In one condition..."

I looked at him and saw how he slowly raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

 

 

"Exchange room with me."

 

 

 

 

And that explains why I am now sharing a room with Junmyeon hyung.

He's a bit more messy than Chanyeol but can still be handled.

 

Ah. Speaking of which.

 

I haven't spoke with him for the past two weeks. It's a good thing actually though I misses him.

 

For the past days, we've all been very busy preparing for our repackaged album. Promotions for it would be more tiring, add the fact that we're planning to have a concert in a few months.

Everything is tiring but I think it's the best. Best that it helps me avoid him. Best that it helps for the members not to notice what's with the tension between us.

 

 

"Kyungsoo, have you seen Chanyeol? He kept on skipping the dinner with us and Sehun told me he never sees him at his bed every morning."

Junmyeon hyung once asked me while I'm preparing myself to sleep.

 

How can I know when I don't even spoke a word to him for two weeks?

 

I just looked at him, my eyes telling him I have no idea about Chanyeol's whereabouts and why the hell is him asking me.

 

 

"Soo, don't look at me like that. You're best buds. You'll know everything about him even without asking."

And with that, Junmyeon hyung left me, standing frozen at my spot for a solid ten minutes.

 

 

What the fuck?

 

 

 

I've been rolling on my bed for the past three hours and sleep won't come. How did I manage to stay up this late when the tiredness was eating me just four hours ago?

 

 

Maybe I should fix a thing and make some things clear.

 

 

 

 

 

I've knocked a million of times before I decided to just get tha keys in my pocket and not wait for the owner's permission anymore.

 

Yeah, I'm at his private studio right now.

He can't go home because of our schedule and if he's nowhere to be seen, you can just go to his cave and...

 

 

find him sleeping in front of monitors, sleeping like a child.

 

He's really beautiful.

 

I've missed him.

 

I... love him.

 

Sighs. He's getting thinner than the last time I saw him.

 

Basically, we see each other everyday so let me rephrase that.

 

He's getting thinner than the last time I saw him naked.

 

Fuck me, a horny homo.

 

Good thing I brought some real foods for him to eat. I know he's been filling himself with a lot of instant noodles for days.

 

Uuh, maybe I'll just leave it here, right beside him but far enough for him not to spill it.

 

A letter, a food and a ring beside him,

 

I went back home.

 

 

-/////////////////////-

Chanyeol's POV

 

I woke up because of the smell my nose can't resist.

 

And there's a...

 

 

 

a letter and the ring.

 

 

Hey, I didn't wake you up so it wouldn't be awkward. Just went by to give this ring back to you. I'm sorry. I know how my dumb feelings ruined everything. Chanyeol, we can still be friends. Don't wanna waste those years just because of my dumbest actions but not now. I can't assure you when. I can't give you exact date. I don't know how long will it take me just to move on. All I know is that I need time. I hope when I get back, I mean when I'm ready, you'll still be my dumb best friend.

P.S. Eat some real foods you dumbass.

 

 

I have to rush things up.

God

 

It's not even that polished but this would do.

It's now or never.

 

-//////////////////////-

Kyungsoo's POV

 

The next morning, or maybe I should say afternoon, because I woke up with an empty house. No one is home except me. I looked at the clock hanging in the wall near the cabinet in the living room, it says 11 a.m.

 

It's not that late but where are they? We don't even have a schedule today. Did they all went home?

 

 

I was eating the left over from the food I cooked for Chanyeol last night (or maybe I should say earlier because it was past midnight) when I heard the doorbell rang.

 

As I opened the door, I found no one but a box.

 

Maybe we should move to somewhere already. Some fans might know where we live now.

 

The box has my name written in its lid so I closed the door and went back inside.

 

I found a CD with a note saying Play me, pretty please? (>.<)

 

 

Okay? No harm in trying.

 

 

I sat at the sofa as I ready myself for whatever is inside this thing.

 

It was all black for the first 5 seconds but after that, a familiar figure came to my sight with a guitar in his lap.

 

Hey, Soo.

 

Chanyeol.

 

Yeah, I uuh, kinda surprised you, right? You see, no one's home because I asked them not to be there when you watch this. It's kinda embarassing, you know. Haha

 

Dumbass.

 

We're opposites, aren't we? But there's one thing that connects us. 

 

Music.

 

 

So... please listen, will you?

 

 

He started strumming for the first 8 beats of the song. I'm not familiar with this one. I'm pretty sure I've heard all of his songs, but not this one. It means...

 

Your shining eyes  
Your blushy cheeks  
Your hearty lips  
Your lashes curled  
Did I ever tell you how beautiful they are

 

He started singing using his deep, husky voice. The voice I would never get tired of hearing.

 

Your small fingers,  
Perfectly fits into mine,  
Your smooth skin,  
Rubbing agaisnt mine  
Did I ever tell you how perfect you are to me

Now, Let me say these things,  
Words my mind can't find,  
Feelings my heart can't express,  
Can only be heard through this song

For the longest time of my life  
I have been looking for someone like you  
But now that you're here beside me  
I can't ask for anything more than this

The moment I saw you  
I swore to myself  
I would never give you up  
Did I ever tell you how much you mean to me

I had loved you from the start  
What I have for you is endless  
Love I cannot say out loud  
Did I ever tell you how I feel for you

Now, Let me say these things,  
Words my mind can't find,  
Feelings my heart can't express,  
Can only be heard through this song

For the longest time of my life  
I have been looking for someone like you  
But now that you're here beside me  
I can't ask for anything more than this

Things might be on our way  
Risks might be ahead of us  
But if being with you means forever  
No doubt will I take everything  
'Cause I can't ask for anything more than this

 

Did he...

 

I uuh... have been out of sight for the past weeks because I was thinking how to say these things to you. Yes, I composed this song for the sake of confessing my poor feelings for you.

 

I was really shocked when you said you love me. I had loved you eversince, Kyungsoo. I was afraid I'll ruin everything. I'd rather have my so-thought-unrequited-love for you than lose you.

 

You idiot.

 

So when you said you love me, I couldn't believe it at first. Like, what the fuck. The love of my life, the almighty Kyungsoo, is in love with me! Who would have thought that!

 

You're the dumbest person I know, and the person I love the most.

 

Sorry it took me that long before I had the courage to tell you these things. I thought of everything. I want you to feel how much I love you through this poor song. But when I saw the letter you left me earlier, it hit me. I don't have enough time. I have to do this. So please bear with the cheesiness. Haha

 

You're the sweetest idiot I've ever known.

 

Did I ever tell you these things? No. Soo, you're the most beautiful person I've met. You're the most perfect one for me. It feels so good being with you. And I swear, those weeks without you felt like hell. God knows how much I missed you!

 

I missed you too, Yeolie.

 

Please, go back to our room. I never had a decent sleep for the past two weeks! You're my pillow and I'm missing my pillow.

 

I miss you. I love you.

 

 

The screen went black and my phone vibrated.

 

 

I'm cooking. I'll be waiting for you. We have a lot of things to talk about. But first, let me tell you this:

 

 

 

My love for you is endless.

 

That's what's engraved in the rings.

 

 

 

And with that, I left that empty house and drove my way to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So lazy to edit works T_T
> 
>  
> 
> #HappyChanSooDay
> 
>  
> 
> 6112 ❤️


End file.
